Kalasin's Birthday
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: It's Kallys birthday and she's depressed until Daine comes to the rescue with a very special present. Songfic to Christina Aguilera's 'The voice Within'


_**Hey darlings! Lady Topaz again with another random Tammy P one shot that popped out of my head. Make Kiwi babe happy and review! Okay so i changed the song from Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway' because i thought that this song actually fit better to Kally's situation as opposed to Daine's. It is now 'The voice within' By Christina Aguilera who in my oppinion is the best female singer in our generation. So anyways enjoy the revised copy of Kalasin's Birthday!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own squat of the world of Tortall. I don't' even own the song that belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I am a pauper destined to wander the fan fiction universe, scourging remains of others work to twist and mould into my own abnormal plots. **_

"Please Daine; you have such a beautiful voice. Just one song... for me?"

Kalasin had been pressuring to sing her a song ever since she had heard Daine singing to herself as she worked in the stables. But as always the answer was no. Sighing in defeat Kally slumped down on the grass beside Daine.

"I wish I could sing. Then I could get out of here and travel the road as a player or something."

Daine raised an eyebrow "I'm sure there's a fair few players who would like to switch places with you _Princess_. You have natural beauty, riches and there's the fact that you are royalty. You have it all Kally, what would you possibly need with a harmonious voice"

Kally scowled at Daine. "I hate being a princess. Everyone is always watching you and you can never make a mistake. All my life I have been suffocated and I have never been allowed to be myself. Tomorrow's my birthday and I'm having a party. Do you know how many people there will be at that party that I invited? How many people I actually know? Sometimes I wish I could just break away from all this royalty stuff."

Daine surveyed Kally "At least you have a family that cares. When I was you age I had no one but an ill tempered pony."

Kally snorted.

"No really. Bandits destroyed my home, my village chased me out. Not that I cared. They were never kind to me; they kept their children away from me as if being a bastard was something you caught. Trust me it's hard being on your own."

A maid rushed up to the duo.

"Princess Kalasin, forgive me but your dress. 'Tis covered in mud. We must hurry to get you cleaned up before your lessons. Then the queen wants you to try on dresses for the party and the king wants you to practise you etiquette for when you are speaking to the guests. We must hurry milady!"

"I would rather be on my own then this!"

Kally stormed towards the castle with the maid rushing in her wake.

Daine watched her go with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

As predicted the ball was a huge success to all excluding one very irate princess who spent her time dancing with possible suitors (at least according to her parents) and talking politics with men who Kally was sure had been around when Bonedancer was alive.

Dressed in a stunning gown of light pink -a gown picked out by her mother which Kally hated- Kalasin acted ever the courteous hostess though this fooled few judging by the huge scowl that seemed permanently etched on to her features.

By the time the twelfth bell rang out Kally was close to tears.This was not the way she wanted to spend her thirteenth birthday. Stomped over to the window she stared moodily out into the dark wishing herself somewhere else.

She didn't even notice when Daine climbed on stage or when the room went quiet. She did notice however when the first bars of music reached her ears.

Turning quickly she looked towards the stage set up for musicians to see Veralidaine Sarrasri with a magical crystal in her hand that allowed her voice to carry throughout the room. Kally recognised the sapphire blue magic in the crystal to be none other than her father. She glanced in his direction to see him watching her intently.

"This is a birthday present for princess Kalasin. I can't give you what you wanted but this is the next best thing. Happy birthday Kally!" Daine winked at her.

Suddenly the night didn't seem so bad.

"_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey _

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall"_

Daine finished to tremendous applause and looked to where Kally was smiling her first smile of the evening.

_**And thus it is finished. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Ciao Mon petite poptarts**_

_**Lady Topaz**_

_**XXX **_


End file.
